inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
Dwarves (Knurla in Dwarvish) were one of the only races native to Alagaësia. Known as lovers of rock and stone, dwarves had a long lifespan and often lived in large, underground cities in the Beor Mountains. One of the most famous dwarf cities was located in Farthen Dûr ("Our Father" in dwarvish). The city itself, Tronjheim, was the secret hiding place of the Varden up until the Battle under Farthen Dûr. The dwarves had many organizations such as the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin and the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Some notable dwarves include: * Korgan, maker of Volund * Hrothgar, the forty-second king * Prince Orik, Hrothgar's nephew History Before elves and humans came into Alagaësia, the dwarves and dragons fought in many battles against each other. Though never escalating into a full-scale war, these battles nevertheless left the two races with a rivalry. The dwarves were not a part of the blood-oath pact between elves, men, and dragons. As a result, it was impossible for a dwarf to become a Dragon Rider. During Galbatorix's uprising, however, this proved to be something of a blessing, because the dwarves escaped the downfall of the Riders and the subsequent havoc wreaked by the new king and his minions. Society and customs The dwarves were split into thirteen distinct, miniature societies called clans. Each clan had its own clan chief, who was a member of the Council. The thirteen clan chiefs were responsible for electing a king; the king was the final authority over all the clans. The forty-second dwarf king, Hrothgar, was in power at the time of the Rider War. Unfortunately, he did not live to see the end of the war as he was killed at the Battle of The Burning Plains by Murtagh. Although unconfirmed, it is possible that Orik, as Hrothgar's heir, may be elected as the next king. During the Rider War, the dwarves supported the Varden, allowing them to stay at Tronjheim in Farthen Dûr, and fighting along side them at the Battle under Farthen Dûr. One of the most treasured possessions of the dwarfs was the contents of the library at Tronjheim, which contained many books and scrolls written in the same runes that humans used, another of the dwarfs treasures was the Isidar Mithrim. The dwarfs believed that when a dwarf dies they must be sealed in stone so that they can join their ancestors in the afterlife. They refuse to say more then that to outsiders. They take great lengths to insure burial in this way, for they believe that shame falls on the family or clan that does not bury their dead in this fashion. Under Farthen Dûr is a chamber for all the dwarfs who have died there, they consider this chamber a sacred grotto, a special alcove there was set aside for Ajihad's use. The dwarfs elected their new leaders in an amphitheater, as did the Varden. The dwarven throne room was lined with statures of the kings of the past. Dwarves have thicker bones then humans and elves, allowing them to drill through their knuckles and insert a metal piece that allows the dwarf to place spikes on their knuckles. The procedure is very dangerous though, and if done wrong, can cost the dwarf the us of his/her hands. Therefore, many dwarves are reluctant to have the procedure done. Dwarvish religion The dwarves were polytheists, believing in multiple deities. These include Gûntera, king of the gods, a warrior and scholar; Kílf, Gûntera's queen; Urûr, master of the heavens and the air; Morgothal, the god of fire; Sindri, "mother earth"; and Helzvog, the dwarves' favourite god, who created the dwarves from the roots of the mountains. They are not fond of elves (or Arya), as they do not share in their religious beliefs. Quite, whenever Arya visits a dwarf city, she often engages in an argument with a priest. Dwarven homes The dwarfs live throughout the Beor Mountains their cities within these mountains include *Tronjheim in Farthen Dûr *Orthíad (now Ithrö Zhâda) *Tarnag *Hedarth *Buragh *Dalgon *Galfni Real-world connections It was rumored that the dwarves would not appear in the Eragon movie, and this is true in a certain sense, as the dwarves in the Eragon movie are human-sized instead of being short people. See also *Dwarvish Category:Species Category:Dwarves es:Enano